


"That was great."

by thepreciousangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Sam Winchester, bottom!Castiel, post-coitus cuddling, top!Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepreciousangel/pseuds/thepreciousangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel rides his tied up lover, one Samuel Winchester.  Literally just that, and the beginning of post-coitus cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That was great."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dennyismydestiel on tumblr.

Sam struggled against the cotton rope wrapped around his wrists, his breath coming out in little pants. Castiel caressed Sam’s cheek as he looked down at him from where he stood beside the bed. He carded his fingers through Sam’s long hair, smiling as he pushed it out of his boyfriend’s blushing face.  
“You look beautiful.” The angel cooed. “Are you comfortable?”  
“Yes.” Sam nodded before rolling his hips up with a short groan. “Please,” he breathed, his hard cock resting against his bare stomach.  
Castiel took a step back from Sam, crossing his arms. “Please what, Sam? Use that immense vocabulary of yours.”  
Sam whined, tossing his head back as he futilely struggled against his bindings. He didn’t want out, not at all, but struggling made it better somehow. “Please, Cas, I—Fuck. C’mon, Cas!” He finally stopped the futile, repetitive movement of his hips when Castiel clicked his tongue at him.  
“Oh, Sam. You know doing that isn’t going to get you what you want. Where are those big, long words of yours?” Castiel asked, slowly inching a hand up Sam’s thigh.  
“I—I would like…” Sam stuttered, gritting his teeth and gripping the ropes where they were pulled taut between his wrists and the bed as he struggled to stay still. “I would like for you to ride me, please.”  
Castiel smiled, drawing his hand away before retrieving the lube from the bedside table. “Good boy.”  
Sam smiled, his cock twitching at the praise. “Thank you.”  
Castiel chuckled, straddling Sam’s hips and pouring a generous amount of lube into his hands to warm up. “I haven’t done anything yet.”  
Sam gasped when Castiel wrapped his slick hands around him, stroking his hard cock slowly to slick him up. “Yes,” he hissed, fucking Castiel’s grip before the angel pulled his hands away. “I’ll just fuck myself instead if you’re not going to behave.”  
Sam whined, shaking his head. “No, Cas, I’ll behave—I-”  
Castiel hummed, bracing one slick hand on the bed as he reached back to tease his hole.  
Sam moaned, watching Castiel helplessly. He could imagine how hot and tight Castiel’s ass was. “Cas—”  
Castiel moaned as he slipped a couple slick fingers inside, drawing his lower lip between his teeth as he began to stretch himself out for Sam’s fat cock. He'd fucked Sam countless times, but he doubted he'd ever be able to take that monster without lube.  
After a few minutes of watching and dripping precum onto his toned stomach, Sam’s wait was rewarded as Castiel drew his fingers out of his ass.  
“Will you keep still this time?” Castiel asked, gripping Sam's base tightly as he lined the man up.  
Sam’s hips jerked and his grip on his bindings tightened at the sudden attention. “Yes!”  
Castiel smiled, “Good.” He rubbed Sam's head against his entrance, drawing moans from himself and the other man.  
“Please!” Sam begged, tugging on the binding to refrain from shifting his hips when Cas was so close, right there, he could slide right in— “Thank you,” Sam moaned, letting his head fall back as Castiel slowly sunk down on his cock.  
Castiel groaned, bracing his hands near Sam’s shoulders as he swiveled and rolled his hips.  
Sam bit his lip, watching Castiel ride him with dark eyes. He wished he could hold him, run his hands over his pale, toned stomach, grip his hips and thrust into the tight heat of Castiel’s asshole.  
Castiel bowed his head, slamming down hard onto Sam’s cock and grinding his hips before lifting himself up to repeat the action. Sam’s cock filled him so well, and they were positioned just right so Sam teased his prostate with each stroke.  
“Cas,” Sam breathed, “I’m gonna come…”  
Castiel placed a hand on Sam’s chest, digging his fingers into the tender flesh there. “Yeah... Me too.”  
Sam groaned, bracing his feet on the bed and fucking into Cas. Castiel groaned, leaning down to suck purple bruises into Sam's neck. The human was slamming into his prostate now.  
“Sam! Sam, right there, Sam, c’mon.”  
Sam let out a hoarse shout as he slammed balls-deep into Castiel and came hard, filling him up as Castiel came quietly, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he spilled over Sam’s stomach.  
Sam panted, eyes falling shut and smiling softly as they came down. “Will you untie me now?” He eventually asked.  
Castiel smiled and nodded, hands already moving to release Sam from his bounds. “Of course, Sam.”  
Sam sighed when he was released, rolling his wrists.  
Castiel’s brows drew together as he took Sam's wrists into his hands to rub them. “Why didn’t you tell me you were uncomfortable?”  
Sam shook his head, wrapping his arms around Castiel and pulling him down to lie beside him. “I wasn’t, Cas. That was great.”  
Castiel kissed Sam softly, “I thought so, too.”


End file.
